


Cristal

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angustía, Drama, F/M, Motocross, Motorcycles, Romance, Sports, alternative universe, deportes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Gracias por leer hasta aquí, tengo que decir que aunque me documenté para poder escribir esto, la verdad desconozco muchas cosas acerca del mundo del motocross, así que si alguien si lo conoce por favor no se moleste con mis incoherencias, todo cabe en la ficción ;)





	Cristal

Gilgamesh era el piloto de motocross con más records en la historia hasta el momento. En sus ocho años de carrera manejando su "GilGil Machine" no había perdido ninguna competición. Por ende era el piloto favorito de los patrocinadores y era fuertemente promovido en campañas de publicidad, ganándose la admiración y el afecto de un sinnúmero de fans que lo habían apodado  _"El coleccionista de trofeos dorado"_  pues, también era conocido por tener una habitación exclusiva en su residencia, llena de sus adorados premios. Pero de entre todos había uno que él valoraba más que a los demás. 

La primera vez que ganó el campeonato mundial, había coincidido con el aniversario número cien de dicha competición y la ciudad de Fuyuki que había sido la sede del evento, había mandado a hacer un trofeo único para la ocasión. Hicieron llamar a un viejo artesano reconocido mundialmente, por su maestría en la elaboración de piezas de cristal quien, aunque se había retirado hacía ya unos años, accedió a esculpir el premio. 

Lamentablemente ese sería el último trabajo que realizaría, pues un año después de la carrera, el famoso artesano perdió la vida, lo cual elevó el valor de la obra de arte. 

El trofeo era un pilar de exquisito cristal perfectamente trabajado, que sin lugar a dudas destacaba. Era una pieza minimalista con líneas simples y finas. La obra, además de llamar la atención por su belleza, lo hacía de igual manera por su tamaño, pues medía un metro de alto y tenía un diámetro aproximado de medio metro, lo cual lo convertía en un objeto sumamente grande y pesado, tanto, que cuando Gilgamensh lo ganó necesitó ayuda de todo su equipo técnico para poder cargarlo. 

Pero la adoración que el rubio le dirigía al trofeo de cristal, no se basaba solamente en su valor artístico. Desde que lo había obtenido, su nombre había empezado a ser reconocido y su carrera fue en ascenso, convirtiendo a ese premio en su amuleto de la buena suerte. Por estas razones había decidido sacarlo de la habitación de trofeos, mandó a hacer un pedestal de mármol negro de cinco metros de altura, que puso en el gran recibidor de su residencia y sobre dicha columna hizo poner su adorado premio. 

Todo esto tenía un propósito y es que a ambos lados del pedestal habían unas escaleras curvas que conectaban a las distintas habitaciones de la casa, pero en el primer piso, al subir las escaleras, justo en medio de ellas había un gran vitral con la figura de un león con un fondo de colores. Como el vitral estaba orientado al este, por detrás y más arriba de la altura del trofeo de cristal, cada día cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse, iluminaba el vitral y las luces de colores chocaban con el pilar de cristal, refractando la luz y haciéndolo un espectáculo precioso, digno de que varias televisoras y revistas le hicieran reportajes especiales y en alguna entrevista, el rubio había declarado que en caso de una emergencia lo único que le gustaría rescatar de su casa era su preciado trofeo. Ese comentario le valió varias críticas que lo tacharon de ser una persona fría y materialista, pero luego los medios se relajaron, interpretando lo que había dicho como una broma, ya que la pieza de cristal era tan pesada, que era imposible que simplemente la tomara para ponerla a salvo en caso de un incendio o algún otro siniestro. 

Así su imagen continuó pulcra, e inclusive su popularidad aumentó, pues en siguientes entrevistas, se coló la información de que el rubio era una persona solitaria, que había perdido a sus padres hacía muchos años, no tenía familia cercana, ni amigos ya que su tiempo lo dedicaba casi por completo al entrenamiento y práctica de su deporte. El actual campeón invicto del motocross, un atractivo hombre de 28 años, lo tenía todo y no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo. Esta idea hizo que la gente justificara su apego al invaluable pilar de cristal.

 

..............

 

Gilgamesh era el patrocinado estrella de la marca de motocicletas líder de Japón, Holy Cycle era quien fabricaba exclusivamente para él la "GilGil Machine" pero recientemente se había filtrado información de que dicha compañía fabricaría una nueva moto exclusiva para patrocinar a otro piloto, los rumores le llegaron al rubio, pero no le preocuparon en lo más mínimo, no importaba si su principal patrocinador encontraba a un nuevo talento, si eso sucedía pronto estarían compitiendo y entonces pondría en su lugar al mestizo recién llegado. 

Semanas después de la filtración, Holy Cycle lo hizo oficial en su panel dentro la Expo Anual de Motocross, donde presentaron la "Saber Motored Cuirassier" una motocicleta de increíble diseño que había asombrado a un montón de aficionados y pilotos, incluso Gilgamesh alzó una ceja ante el interesante vehículo. 

Como era de esperarse el piloto recién acogido hizo una demostración en la pista techada de la exposición, sorprendiendo a todos con su velocidad, maniobras y dominio de la moto, el rubio observó analíticamente al novato que se estaba llevando las miradas de todos y no pudo evitar chistar. El nuevo piloto estacionó la moto y se dirigió a la tarima donde lo anunciarían formalmente como miembro del equipo Holy Cycle. 

—Es un honor para nuestra compañía presentarles a quien se unirá a Gilgamesh como patrocinado estrella, presentamos a Arturia Pendragon quien nos representará en la rama femenil. 

Los aplausos llenaron el lugar mientras el piloto se quitaba el casco, revelando a una rubia de ojos esmeralda que rápidamente fue aceptada por el público. A Gilgamesh le llamó la atención, era una mujer atractiva y había demostrado tener destreza en el deporte, pero también pensó que no era para tanto, una cosa era una demostración en una exposición y otra cosa era la competencia en serio, aun así decidió ser cordial cuando le pidieron que subiera a conocer y dar la bienvenida a su compañera, él la saludó con formalidad y se estrecharon las manos.

El tiempo paso y Gilgamesh se sorprendió al reconocer que Pendragon era una piloto más que buena, era fantástica, obviamente él y ella nunca competirían el uno contra el otro de manera formal, pues no había rama mixta en el motocross, pero ella ganó fácilmente su primer campeonato mundial e impuso un récord de puntuación por sus magníficos saltos, un puntaje que se acercaba peligrosamente al que él mismo tenía en la rama varonil, lo cual, lejos de molestarlo lo hizo interesarse en ella. 

Al compartir patrocinador pasaron mucho tiempo juntos haciendo promociones para Holy Cycle. Al principio ella se mostró fría e incluso llegó a ignorarlo, cooperando sólo lo estrictamente necesario para el trabajo, provocando un efecto extraño en el rubio. En un inicio el aceptó esta actitud de parte de la rubia y se limitó simplemente a mirarla de vez en cuando, aprendiendo cosas sobre ella sin acercársele demasiado; aprendió que la chica tenía un apetito voraz, que le encantaban las papas fritas, los chocolates y que cuando se sentía nerviosa mascaba chicle; cuando tenía tiempo libre no conversaba con nadie, siempre llevaba un libro con ella, la mayoría de las veces algún título de misterio. Al parecer era una persona tan solitaria como él. 

Pronto la actitud pasiva del hombre cambió a una donde se acercaba a Pendragon cada que podía para iniciar alguna charla y aunque la chica extinguió hasta la última gota de su voluntad para alejarse de él, con el tiempo se acostumbró a su presencia e incluso lo encontró interesante, sus conversaciones iban desde lo afable hasta lo pasional dependiendo del tema y de los ideales de cada quien. Las personas a su alrededor a menudo pensaban que los rubios se llevaban mal, pues siempre parecían estar discutiendo, pero estaban errados, Arturia y Gilgamesh de hecho se llevaban bien, tan bien que pronto el rubio se encontró llevándola a su residencia cada vez que podía, maximizando así su tiempo juntos, allí comían, miraban televisión, leían sentados en el mismo sofá y todo avanzó hasta el punto en que empezaron a compartir la cama. 

Sin embargo no se detuvieron a ponerle un nombre a lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, simplemente lo dejaron fluir y para ellos funcionaba. No obstante, su cercanía no sería un secreto para siempre, pues una importante revista había conseguido fotografías de ellos tomados de las manos, abrazándose y besándose. 

Por semanas la prensa intentó obtener alguna declaración de ambos rubios, pero ninguno cayó en sus provocaciones, no fue hasta que Gilgamesh estuvo como invitado en un programa de entrevistas que le hicieron una pregunta tramposa. 

—Dinos Gil, todos tus fans quieren saber si al fin encontraste algo más valioso que tu trofeo de cristal. 

Gilgamesh alzó una ceja y lanzó su respuesta fríamente. 

—No.

Y sin más abandono la entrevista. Para el rubio fue bastante ofensivo que le preguntaran eso, su trofeo era un objeto y Arturia era una mujer, no había punto de comparación válido entre los dos. No obstante, el hombre se sorprendió al leer las diversas críticas que le habían hecho por la entrevista; en la mayoría decían que él era un hombre frío y calculador que estaba utilizando a la rubia para entretenerse y luego sin más botarla. Entonces Gilgamesh se sintió confundido, él no había concertado la posibilidad de que se interpretara así su respuesta, pero lo que lo preocupaba realmente era que fuera la misma Arturia, quien pensara que la estaba utilizando, él la amaba, se aseguraría de decírselo en cuanto ella regresara de la visita a sus padres en Inglaterra. 

Pero cuando la rubia regreso, parecía como si no hubiera visto la entrevista ni leído las críticas y chismes, su comportamiento era igual que antes de irse y eso causó mella en el rubio. "¿Sería que a Arturia no le importaba realmente si él la estaba utilizando?", eso sólo significaría que entonces ella no sentía lo mismo que él y sólo buscaba compañía y deshago sexual. Con eso en mente Gilgamesh no le confesó sus sentimientos y las cosas se normalizaron entre ellos. 

La única cosa que cambió y fue notable para el rubio, era que frecuentemente encontraba a Arturia viendo fijamente el trofeo de cristal, sobre todo por las tardes que era cuando más hermosa luz reflejaba, el rubio la había visto incluso derramar una lágrima una vez, pero no pudo entender la causa y conocía tan bien a la mujer que sabía que ella no le diría la razón, así que no intentó averiguarla. 

 

...........

 

Cierta tarde Arturia y Gilgamesh se encontraban en la casa de éste viendo un documental que habían hecho sobre ellos por ser los actuales campeones del motocross, cuando pasaron unos comerciales la rubia fue a la cocina a buscar una bolsa de papas fritas y  justo cuando la encontró, la alarma de emergencia comenzó a sonar, era la advertencia previa a un temblor.

—Arturia —La llamó el hombre y ella contestó guardando la calma. 

—Lo sé, ya voy —dijo dejando la bolsa de botana y saliendo de la cocina. 

La habitación más segura de la residencia era precisamente la sala de televisión en la que estaba Gilgamesh, pero para llegar a ella tenía que atravesar el recibidor, la rubia caminó en calma, mas de repente el suelo bajo sus pies empezó a moverse fuertemente haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer a un lado del pedestal de mármol negro. 

Gilgamesh sintió la fuerte sacudida y preocupado por la rubia fue a buscarla, tuvo que sujetarse como pudo de las paredes para no caerse y cuando llegó al marco de la puerta que conectaba la sala de T.V. con el recibidor sintió como toda su sangre se iba a sus pies, dejándolo helado. En el suelo se encontraba Arturia respirando dificultosamente e inmóvil mientras lloraba, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico que le impedía ponerse de pie y ponerse en un lugar seguro hasta que pasara el temblor. 

El rubio, sujetándose fuertemente al marco de la puerta trataría de llegar a ella, pero entonces notó algo extraño, era media tarde y las coloridas luces del vitral del león llenaban el recibidor como siempre, pero se movían demasiado rápido y erráticamente, fue entonces cuando alzó la vista y vio como el temblor estaba siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que su pesado trofeo de cristal se balanceara sobre el pedestal, de un momento a otro caería, de un momento a otro aplastaría a la rubia en el suelo. Gilgamesh sintió pánico, soltó el marco de la puerta y se lanzó con fuerza sobre Arturia, la aferró a él y rodó tratando de alejarse lo más posible del punto donde probablemente caería el premio.

Segundos después, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó cuando el trofeo se estrelló contra el suelo, Gilgamesh mantuvo abrazada a la rubia y pasado medio minuto, el temblor fue aminorando así como el pánico de Arturia quien sacó la cara del pecho del rubio y lo miró comprobando que estaba bien, él le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabeza. La rubia suspiró con alivió y se incorporó un poco, pero al mirar el recibidor no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar de nuevo, Gilgamesh entonces se preocupó pensando que estaba herida, pero ella negó señalando el motivo de su llanto.

El suelo del recibidor tenía un tremenda grieta justo donde ella había estado minutos antes, el trofeo se había hecho añicos llenando todo de pequeños cristales. El rubio miró la escena y luego miró a la mujer. 

—¿Por qué lloras? —Le preguntó. 

—Tu trofeo, era lo más importante para ti y ahora está roto, era invaluable y es mi culpa, yo sé lo que significaba para ti, seguro vas a odiarme —dijo con amargura en sus palabras.

—¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa? Tú no causaste el temblor, no había nada que se pudiera hacer para salvarlo —El hombre esperaba que esto calmará a la rubia pero ella bajo la vista.

—Pero yo lo deseaba, quería que algo malo le ocurriera, sentía envidia de un simple objeto, soy tan... ridícula—Se lamentó la mujer.  

Sin embargo el rubio soltó una risa que consternó a la mujer haciéndola levantar la vista hacia él. Gilgamesh apretó su abrazo. 

—Arturia, nada en esta casa es más importante para mí que tú.

 —Pero en la entrevista...

—Sé lo que dije, pero esa no era mi intención, fue un error mío no darme cuenta que estabas reprimiendo tus sentimientos y que te había lastimado.

La mujer desvió la mirada. 

—Mírame —pidió el hombre y ella obedeció— debí decirte que te amo desde hace mucho —La rubia ensancho los ojos, luego suspiró y le sonrió. 

—Eres un tonto Gilgamesh, en serio pensaba que lo único que amabas era ese trofeo. 

El rubio se burló. 

—Tú y un montón de gente más.

El suelo volvió a moverse pero esta vez fue suave, la rubia se pegó al hombre. 

—Tranquila, es una réplica, pasará pronto. 

Cuatro semanas después, el suelo del recibidor había sido reparado, justo a tiempo para que se celebrara la fiesta por el compromiso de Gilgamesh y Arturia.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí, tengo que decir que aunque me documenté para poder escribir esto, la verdad desconozco muchas cosas acerca del mundo del motocross, así que si alguien si lo conoce por favor no se moleste con mis incoherencias, todo cabe en la ficción ;)


End file.
